Glaciexuris
Glaciexuris was a Dragon dragon that dwelt on Dragos Isle and later in the Fell Mountains. She was both feared and respected by the people of Aragas due to her unique ability to breath bolth fire and a freezing mist. Arival in the East After the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, the Dark Lord Sauron sent the the dragons Glaciexuris and Umbraspenn to the East to await further instructions. Newfound Abilities After 200 years spent in the magically saturated area around Lake Nora, Glaciexuris discovered that she had developed new abilities. Glaciexuris' new abilities were ... *A hypnotic gaze *Slight control over the weather *And a freezing mist breath Relations With Other Races Dragons Glaciexuris was isolated from most other dragons since traveling East, even from Umbraspenn, whom she disliked. Dwarves Since the Battle of Unnumbered Tears, Glaciexuris has had an immence hatered for Dwarves. This is due to her near death at the hands of a one and their resistance to her dark master, the Dark Lord Sauron. Orcs Glaciexuris never liked Orcs, mostly due to their foul smell, but she was able to tolerate them for like her they were servants of the Dark Lord Sauron. Elves Unlike most of her kin and despite Sauron's hatred of them, Glaciexuris secretly liked the Elves. She found their music enjoyable and, before heading to the East, would occasionaly sneek off to Elven cities to listen to it. Men Glaciexuris found it amusing how the race of Men could be divided so far as to be their own enemies. Conection to Aragas After remaining alone for the entirity of the Second Age and a good portion of the third alone with nothing to do, it's natural that Glaciexuris would grow lonely and antisocial. First Contact with Explorers from Aragas After awakening to unfamilliar sents on Dragos Isle, Glaciexuris left the shelter of Mt. Ruin to investigate. She was supprised to see Elves and Men comeing ashore in small boats. No longer remembering the War of the Great Jewels, she landed on the beach in an attempt to greet them. The explorers, of course, were terrified and fled, immedatly sailing back to Aragas. Confused as to why they fled, Glaciexuris came to the conclusion that she had done something wrong. Saddened by this she returned to her lair. The Battle of Scavaone Citadel and the Battle of the Two Dragons About two years after her encounter with the explorers Glaciexuris detected a faint, but familiar, sent on the wind coming from the Southwest. Following the sent, she arrived at Scavaone Citadel, where an arial battle betwene Mannish and Elvish archers riding on fell beasts were ingaged in battle with Umbraspenn. Unshure of which side to assist, Glaciexuris remained in view of the battle. Umbraspenn eventually picked up her sent and requested her assistance in extermanating "the enemies of Morgoth." Immedatly after requesting Glaciexuris assistance Umbraspenn grabed a wing of one of the fell beasts, ignited it, then hurled it, along with its rider, tword the ground. Appaled by Umbraspenn's ruthlessness Glaciexuris flew twords the battle and blasted him with her fire. Enraged by Glaciexuris' "betrayal" Umbraspenn turned his attention twords her, blasting her with his fire. After exchangeing a few more bursts of flame he grabbed hold of her and forced her into a freefall durring, which he mated with her, then thrust her downward into the ground. Enraged, Glaciexurus then decided on a different tactic. Moving the battle over the Sea of Pelthor, Glaciexuris wipped up a strong wind, and while he was distracted, utalized her mist breath to freeze Umbraspenn's wings preventing him from staying airborn. Umbraspenn then plumeted into the sea and drown in the waves created by Glaciexuris' wind. An Ally of Aragas After the battle one of the fell beast riders flew over to Glaciexuris, and introduced himself as Aristos Thelbran, the current Mannish Head of State. He invited Glaciexuris to partake in a meeting to discuss the events that had just occured. She accepted his offer and durring the meeting was asked why she aided them. After giving her explanation the Heads of State offered Glaciexuris a place in their military. She politely refused but said that she would be willing to help them in further battles, as long as they could proove that their reasons were just. Glaciexuris also asked if she could stay in their country, as she was lonely living by hreself. The Heads of State agreed provided she didn't hunt within Aragas' borders or hord wealth, as other dragons were known to do. Glaciexuris agreed to these terms and was even offersd a cave in the Fell Mountains to use as a lair. Notices were sent out to all of the settelments and military camps to inform them of Glaciexuris' deal with the Heads of State. Motherhood One year after moving her lair to the Fell Mountains Glaciexurus laied a clutch of three eggs. Opperating on instinct she didn't leave her lair for months, even going so far as to go with out food. when the eggs finally hatched Glaciexurushad two daughters and a son. She immedatly went out hunting for her brood and, once they were fed, for herself. After satasfing her hunger Glaciexurus traveled to Scavaone Citidel to seek the wisdom of the Heads of State. After explaining her situation to them, Glaciexurus requested their assistance in comeing up with names for her daughters. They agreed to help her and traveled with her to her lair. Upon arival Glaciexurus introduced the Heads of State as friends to her brood, and set some ground rules for bolth her hatchlings and the Heads of State. Once that was ou t of the way Glaciexurus asked the Elvish Head of State to come up with the name of her first daughter in Sindarin. After some time asking questions about her daughter, the Elvish Head of State bestoed the name Aduialmîr, meaning Evening Jewel. He then explained that he had noticed her green scales glimmering in the light of the setting sun. Next Glaciexurus asked the Mannish Head of State to name her other daughter in Westron. After thinking for awile, he bestoed the name Oceanis. Explaining that she reminded her of the sea because of her blue scales and unperdictable yet playful nature, which was evadent as she was batting a small rock around with her forelegs. Finally Glaciexurus asked them to bolth decide on a name together for her son by combining Sindarin and Westron. The two Heads of State consulted wi th one another before bestoing the name Soulnar, roughly meaning Soul of Fire. They stated that the name refered to his red scales and his protective nature, which they noticed because he staied between them and his sisters. After thanking the Heads of State for their help Glaciexurus asked them to leave as it was getting late and it was time for them to go to sleep. Category:Dragons Category:Females Category:Individuals Category:Servants of Sauron